


No One Else But You

by Blueflower740



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Dating, Doppelganger, Established Relationship, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Steve Rogers, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Steve Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflower740/pseuds/Blueflower740
Summary: At the request of his friends, Steve finally gets back into the dating game. But how can he move on when he meets someone who looks exactly like his dead mate?Keeping his eyes locked on his empty glass, the omega commented, “I didn’t know what I was thinking. First date in a century and –” When he looked up to see who he was talking to, Steve felt like the world had stopped.The man was an obvious alpha from the aura that he was emitting. Dressed in a slick black suit that seemed to cover a bulky body, he looked like someone important. His hair was a rich chestnut colour, and it was long enough that he could put it in a small ponytail at the back. The alpha’s face looked so similar to Bucky, yet it was impossible. The same jawline, now with slight stubble, thin lips yet kissable, and those eyes, a stormy grey that used to look at Steve with endless devotion and love, now looked at him like they never met. And yet, his scent was…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	No One Else But You

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my other ship since I've been working that none stop to focus on my other favourite ship. 
> 
> The plot is based on [this](https://myreadingmanga.info/ma2-mxsxe-a-delightful-scenario-of-depravity-avengers-dj-eng/) doujinshi (Warning: 🔞NWSF❗️, yaoi, hardcore, basically porn 🍆💦) with my own twist to it! - Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I'm poor 🛐

As much as Steve liked to say that he was doing fine alone, everyone could tell that he was not. Whenever the anniversary of something important rolls around, like a wedding anniversary or the day of that fateful mission, the Captain would sulk in bed all day and cry his eyes out. It's even worse when they had a mission during those times because he becomes very self-destructive, running head-first into the battle with no regards for his safety, to the point where Wanda had to create a personal shield for him. And it’s not like he doesn’t want to be in such a state, but Steve was a man out of his time with almost everyone he knows dead, and the fact that he was a claimed omega with a dead mate didn’t help. He overheard Tony and Bruce discussing how it was almost impossible that he could function so well without a mate.

When Bucky fell, it was like losing a part of his soul. It felt like all of his limbs were cut off and Steve couldn’t do anything to stop the pain. If it wasn’t for the serum, then he would surely have gone crazy. Dr Erskine had created it to suppress the secondary genders to create the most efficient solider, but even he could not control nature when Steve still when into heat after his transformation and allowed Bucky to bite him. It was stupid to hold onto something that happened nearly 100 years ago, but it was such a big part of his life that Steve could not ignore it. An alpha’s bite more or less changes their omega’s physiology, and that change still stayed with him into the new world. The only comfort he had was the super-strength suppressants the lab developed to lessen the pain, and even then, it barely affected his mental state.

After Valentine's day passed, Steve had an epiphany of some sort. He finally understood that there was no harm in putting himself out there and meeting new people. Even if he went on dates, it wasn’t a guarantee that they would end up as something more, right? Bucky did it all the time back in the days before they mated – so what’s wrong about Steve giving it ago? Maybe someone new would help distract him from his thoughts. 

Peter Parker told him that the young ones these days have taken to technology to meet new people. Apparently, there were applications on the phone that could match you with someone compatible! Steve thought that it was all a scam, but Natasha had set him up with a profile on the most popular one anyways. As it turns out, being Captain America meant that everyone knew your face, and Steve was getting matches so often that he had to turn his phone off to stop the noise! Not one to give up easily, Natasha took up the role of his matchmaker to shift through all the matches to find the most suitable one for her friend. It actually didn’t take that long since she could quickly discriminate between the fans and the genuine people. In no time, she managed to arrange for a date for the omega with a mysterious suitor.

“Just give it a go. If you don’t like him, you can just leave! Or if you’re too polite, drop me a text and I’ll turn up to pretend to be your poor girlfriend that caught you cheating.” The female alpha’s words were reassuring enough, but it could barely stop Steve’s anxious heartbeat since she wouldn’t tell him anything apart from the fact that they were an alpha who will be wearing a blue suit to the restaurant.

*

Steve knew that he was rusty, to say the least, but even he was aware that _he_ wasn’t the reason for the date being a disaster. It was doomed from the start when the mystery date decided that it was funny to play a prank on him by pretending that he was already mated and only met up to cheat on their partner. And even when it was revealed to be a joke, Steve still felt uneasy, but he only brushed it off since they had only met, and it happened sometimes when the stranger was an alpha. But it just got worse when he wasn’t even allowed to order his own food or talk since the other was apparently ‘his biggest fan’ and knew everything about Captain America. The alpha was so bad that Steve couldn’t even remember their name. It was the constant pushiness and laughing at things that weren’t jokes that pushed him to the edge. Being his usual self, Steve was optimistic that it might get better, but the joke was on him, because the alpha began talking about how cool it would be to mate with THE Captain America, not the man behind it, and something in the air shifted.

It was such a subtle change that the omega almost missed it. The slight scent of sandalwood and cinnamon that was so aching familiar had him almost dizzy. But it also fuelled him, like a silent encouragement to stand up for himself because he was not alone anymore. Steve felt like he could feel Bucky’s ghost in the room, laughing his head off at the situation he got himself in – it was like the alpha was telling him to put an end to the suffering, and reassured him that it was the right thing to do.

With no sense of fear in his chest, Steve stood up, told his nightmare of a date off for being rude and left. From the outsider’s view, it may have looked like a cool exit, but Steve found himself lingering around the hotel reception before realising that he had nowhere to go. He could have gone back to his apartment, but something was telling him to stay.

That was how he ended up at the hotel bar. He didn’t drink, and couldn’t even get drunk, but he needed something strong to cope with the fact that he had just gone on his first date in 100 years and it was a bust.

Swinging back the whisky, Steve relished the way it burned his throat, reminding him of when Bucky once let him take a sip from his flask and the omega was stumbling and flushed in seconds. Sometimes it made him sad to think about the past, but sometimes, it cheered him up to know that his mate took care of him well.

“Bad date?” A deep voice from next to him pulled the omega back into reality. Steve didn’t even know that he had sat next to someone, he was sure that he had specifically chosen a seat away from others. Also, how the did stranger knew that he was on a date? “I was eating at the next table. That guy was a real piece of work.”

Steve wasn’t normally one to engage with strangers, especially potentially drunk ones, but there was something about this person that made him feel comfortable despite it being their first meeting. Keeping his eyes locked on his empty glass, the omega commented, “I didn’t know what I was thinking. First date in a century and –” When he looked up to see who he was talking to, Steve felt like the world had stopped.

The man was an obvious alpha from the aura that he was emitting. Dressed in a slick black suit that seemed to cover a bulky body, he looked like someone important. His hair was a rich chestnut colour, and it was long enough that he could put it in a small ponytail at the back. The alpha’s face looked so similar to Bucky, yet it was impossible. The same jawline, now with slight stubble, thin lips yet kissable, and those eyes, a stormy grey that used to look at Steve with endless devotion and love, now looked at him like they never met. And yet, his scent was…

“You look like someone who needs another drink!” The man chuckled when the omega stared for too long to be considered polite. “Bartender! Refill for the both of us, please!”

Apparently, his name was Jack Monroe. A half-American, half-Russian businessman who was in town for a convention. He was only 32, way too young for Steve, but around the same age biologically. Jack didn’t talk much about himself but was more interested to talk about Steve, which he would normally try to deflate but something about Jack made it feel like he was talking to an old friend after a long time apart. They joked about that horrendous date, to which Steve felt his chest tighten when he saw the other laugh, he looked exactly like Bucky when he did that.

“You know, if that were me, I would have treated you better. Waaayyy better.” One distinct difference between Jack and Bucky was the presence of a slight Slavic accent when he talked – a tiny comfort to Steve that he didn’t go crazy and created a version of Bucky from his endless longing. It felt strange to not hear the Brooklyn accent coming from that face, but Steve had to constantly tell himself that the person in front of him was not in fact Bucky, but a man he just met, who just happened to look like his dead mate.

“Oh really? What can you do better than, Mr Monroe?” Steve could feel the way he was leaning slightly closer to the other male with his voice gaining a sultry edge to it. He had been out of the game for so long that he didn’t even know that he could flirt again! Plus, Steve wasn’t even sure if Jack was interested in him…

“Well, for starters, I wouldn’t have pulled that stupid prank on you,” The comment made Steve laugh like he had never before in the 21st century. “Then I would actually let you talk and order your own meal.” Steve was used to dry, sarcastic humour since he had enough of it from Tony, but hearing it from Jack was actually funny to him. “And when we finish eating, I would take you to the bar, and get to know you better.” Before he knew it, their faces were so close that he could smell the whisky from Jack’s lips, and it was so arousing. Steve felt his insides stir when he noticed that Jack’s gaze was also lingering at his lips. “After that, if you’re comfortable enough, I’ll bring you up to my room and give you the time of your life, Babydoll.”

*

If his friends knew that he followed a stranger back to their room for sex, then they would surely throw a party to celebrate. Steve didn’t know what compelled him to do it, one-night stands are not his thing, but there was something unexplainable about Jack that made him obey his every word. It felt like there was a rope binding them together, making sure that they could never be separated. Steve made a mental note to ask Bruce later if it was possible to feel attracted to another alpha when one is already claimed.

There was no denying that they were attracted to each other. On the way up in the elevator, Jack had crowded him against the wall to nose at his neck, and Steve could feel his proud erection against his leg. For once, he was excited about what was to come. That was why he slyly moved his hand to palm at the bulge until the alpha groaned lewdly in his ear. Even that sounded the same…

When the door closed, Jack wasted no time stripping both of them out of their clothes. Without any barriers, Steve could fully smell the alpha’s scent and it was so intoxicating, that his heat was almost triggered, and he hasn’t had one since Bucky was around. With weak knees, Steve clung to the other male, desperate to smell that scent more. It felt like euphoria; all those feelings that he felt when his mate died, it was all gone. All those limbs he felt like he had lost grew back on, that endless abyss of loneliness was filled with nothing but the alpha in front of him.

“Steve,” Jack’s hands were rubbing everywhere. By no means was Steve small, but Jack made him feel like that boy from Brooklyn again by being almost a head taller than him and double the muscles. It was another nice difference between his Bucky and Jack since his mate was smaller than him post-serum (although his dick was still _much_ bigger). Ever since the serum, Steve was constantly mistaken for an alpha despite no indication through smell, so it was nice to find someone who could surpass him. “Can I kiss you?”

It was funny that Jack still asked for permission when Steve was bare naked in his arms, but he nodded anyway. When their lips touched, Steve could tell that his heat was induced. The effects were so strong that Steve almost collapsed, if it wasn’t for Jack catching him, then he surely would have. With a high whine, the omega instincts took over and Steve pushed the alpha down to grind on his naked, leaking cock. Their tongues were aggressive as they wrestled and tangled with one another. So much energy hummed through Steve’s body from the desire to do many things at once. He wanted the alpha’s cock inside of him to satiate the heat, he wanted Jack to touch him everywhere and make him feel held and he wanted the alpha to never stop kissing him.

His hips were moving on their own as it rubbed against Jack’s hard sex. It felt like there was too much and not enough at the same time. Steve was whining in a plea for the alpha to give him more, and he got exactly what he wanted when the fingers prodded at his dripping hole.

“Who knew your ass was so slutty?” Jack hummed as he pushed two fingers into the omega. “Look, it's sucking me in.” To prove his point, the alpha pumped his fingers a couple of times to create the lewd squelches that made Steve blush in shame. It had been so long since he had a heat that it turned him into a needy, gushing slut. “And you told me that you haven’t fucked in 100 years, but look, four fingers fit in fine!” Bucky had always had a filthy mouth during sex, and Jack was no different. Steve had to bite his arm to stop the embarrassing noises coming out when the alpha found his spot. His whole body was shaking so much from the pleasure that Steve completely buckled on top of the other as he came between their bodies. “Oh Babydoll, you made a mess.” Jack’s tone was gentle as he held Steve through his orgasm while keeping his fingers still inside and stroking his spot, teasing the other even more. The overstimulation was getting too much, and Steve felt like he was losing his mind.

His body was so limp that Jack had to carry him to the bed, and he didn’t even protest as he watched the alpha wrap up his almost angry-looking cock and then lined it up to his pucker. If he was in the right mindset, then Steve would have been proud of himself for being with someone other than Bucky, but through his blurry vision, Jack was starting to look more and more like his lost love, and Steve was getting to the point where he couldn’t tell the difference. By now, the other’s ponytail came apart from Steve’s needy fingers, causing it to cascade across his face and hide his face, emphasising his voice and actions even more.

“Where do you want me, Stevie?” The man above him leaned down to nibble at his pursed lips as he softly pressed the fat cockhead against his hole. No one had called him that in while, and no one but Bucky called him ‘Babydoll’, so Steve was convinced that his alpha had returned. Jack’s voice had the same wrecked tone as Bucky’s as he mouthed around the omega’s neck to lick and suckle at the smooth skin.

Steve wanted to beg for him to stop the teasing, but he could barely form coherent words when the alpha licked over his mating mark. If it was anyone else, then Steve would have pushed them off for being so intrusive, but all he could see was Bucky. Bucky’s scent surrounding him, Bucky’s voice calling him and Bucky’s eyes looking back at him.

“Hm, that bad eh? All I did was finger my omega and he can’t even speak anymore.” The alpha mused as he pressed lingering kisses around the other’s face. At this point, Steve was close to screaming. “No worries, this alpha will take care of you.”

The moment they were joined, Steve felt stars burst behind his eyes.

“Bucky! _Bucky_ , **Bucky** , **_Bucky_**!” The omega cried as he pulled the other closer until there was barely a millimetre between them. Tears ran down his face as his heat was being quenched by the alpha’s pulsating cock constantly ramming deep inside of him. He wasn’t even aware that he was calling out someone else’s name, but really, he didn’t care. To him, Bucky was here and no one else.

“Oh, Stevie!” Bucky grunted as he pulled his hips back until his cock was almost out of the other’s body to thrust back in so hard that the bed was shaking. The omega was omitting such intoxicating pheromones that he couldn’t stop himself from his mission to ruin the other. “You feel so good! So wet for me.” The sheets under them were quickly becoming soaked with their love juices, making their activity even dirtier. How could Bucky control himself when his omega was so needy for him? Filled with determination, the alpha sped up his pace to bring his omega to completion. It didn’t even take that much for Steve to cum again due to the serum’s affecting his refractory period and his omega biology allowing him to be constantly aroused. When Steve came, his whole body tensed up, causing his hole to contract around the alpha’s cock to milk his semen.

The second round followed not long after with Steve being flipped on his front with his face pushed into the pillows and his ass forced up into the air. Bucky only took a few moments to discard the used condom before rolling a new one onto his still-hard shaft. When he turned back, the omega had slick sliding down his thick thighs as his legs trembled from the arousal with his hands gripping apart the plentiful ass cheeks to display his quivering pucker to the alpha. The sight was so obscene that the alpha nearly came on the spot. Luckily, he composed himself and rammed back into the tight heat that seemed determined to keep him inside.

With the new angle, it felt like Bucky’s cock was pressed right into his stomach. It reached so deep that Steve began to cry from pleasure. Every thrust felt like a punishment, but he didn’t know what he was being reprimanded for. Nonetheless, the alpha’s cock felt like everything that he wanted. He didn’t get to see what it looked like, but he knew that the shape and thickness of it definitely resembled Bucky’s.

He did feel bad for treating Jack this way, by calling him the name of a ghost, but at this point, Steve could hardly tell left from right. For so long, it felt like there was a part of him missing, and now that there was someone to fill in the gap, Steve was going to hold on no matter what.

After that position, the pair somehow still found the energy to carry on. This time, the omega took charge and showed the alpha that he could be assertive too – he was the leader of Earth’s protectors after all. But when he sat on the monster length all the way to the root, Steve realised that he was no match for the alpha’s cock, and in no time, he was the one that was screaming and being used like a sex toy.

Not only did Bucky’s cock sent him to heaven, but the hands caressing every part of his body was driving him crazy too. It was the perfect position for the alpha to play with his chest as Steven bounced eagerly on his shaft. The omega knew that his chest was bigger than normal, and he did hear the fleeting comments from Wanda that his breasts were bigger than hers, but he never thought that it was _that_ big until the alpha’s hands managed to wholly cover one part with his hands, and Bucky’s hands were bigger than normal!

Jack may have looked like Bucky, and it could be pinned down to just a coincidence, but the fact they even shared the same habits was hard to ignore. However, that was the least of his problems now since the main thing was to get his heat in check or he would lose his sanity. 

*

After the third orgasm, Steve lost track of how many times he came. All he knew was that Bucky was there to take care of him. The alpha’s touch was a much-needed comfort after being alone for so long, and Steve could barely stand for them to be apart.

“Let me get some water, I’ll be right back.” Steve was on his front after Bucky took him from behind again. Even though he was dazed out of his mind, he still had the strength to cutely whine and grabbed onto the alpha’s hand to make him stay. Bucky shushed the other and stroked his hair as he quickly got up and retrieved some bottles of water from the mini-fridge. Seeing the state of the floor, he realised that they made quite a lot of mess! There were numerous bags of used condoms on the floor that was filled with his seed. Truthfully, he was impressed with himself on how he held back on knotting the omega – the continuous rounds of fucking made up for the fact that he couldn’t. Weaving his way through the mess, Bucky could barely stabilise himself and avoid tripping over his shoes as Steve pulled him back to the bed.

Doing his duties, the alpha gently poured water into the omega’s mouth to replenish his energy. A heat can be dangerous because some pairs forget about basic functions and end up passing out due to dehydration.

“See, I wasn’t gone for long, was I?” Watching Steve burrow into his arms and looking up at him with those wide blue eyes made his chest constricted strangely. Something about the colour was familiar like he had seen it before.

“Hmm, Bucky…” Steve mumbled as he buried his face into the other’s neck to surround himself in the scent again. His heat had finally been satiated, for now, and he was slowly coming back to his senses. He could never believe that he would be in such a position to sleep with someone that he had just met, but deep down, Steve knew that the other male was no ordinary alpha. The spark between them was too hard to ignore and whether he was Jack Monroe or Bucky Barnes, Steve doesn’t care what happens as long as the alpha stays by his side.

If Natasha found out that he became attached to someone that looked like his dead mate (and had been calling him their name the whole night), then she would have that disappointed look on her face, but maybe she would still be happy for him that he did end up meeting someone new in the 21st century?

*

By the time Steve finally passed out, the sun was almost up. The alpha was content to hold him for as long as he wanted, it was like they were in a little bubble together, but when his phone rang at 6 am exactly, the bubble popped.

“Did you make contact?” The voice spoke in Russian.

“Yes. He is convinced that I am his mate.” The alpha replied in the same language, however, his voice was no longer the tender, loving tone that he used with Steve, but it was hard and icy like he could kill a person would one flick of his wrist.

“Good job, Solider. Stay by his side until you receive more instructions. Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra.” Ending the call, the alpha fixated his gaze at the bite mark on the omega who was sleeping peacefully without knowing just how much danger he had just put himself in. Then again, who could resist the face of their dead mate?

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, that was really was Bucky, but he had been brainwashed and doesn't remember Steve, although his body still does to some extent 😭
> 
> Note: Jack Monroe is a character that was briefly introduced under the 'Bucky' sidekick identity in the comics, so it was a nice touch to include it as his fake name. 
> 
> And before you ask if I will continue this storyline, the answer is a maybe with 60% leaning towards yes 👍


End file.
